La Infidelidad de mi Madre
by bulnatt
Summary: ONE SHOT - Bra intenta hacer ver a todos que es una niña que ha madurado al descubrir que su madre le es infiel a Vegeta.


Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias por pasar a leer este One Shot, espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, y que me dejen sus reviews a pesar de no esperar un siguiente capítulo. La inspiración para escribir este fic es gracias a mi gran amiga Erika, quien me dio la idea de poner en este enredo a nuestros personajes favoritos. 

¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que tu propia madre le es infiel a tu padre¿Cómo reaccionar¿Qué pasa cuando conoces al amante¿Cómo hacer que te tomen en cuenta con apenas 16 años? Todo esto en el siguiente fanfiction. En general es un fic cómico, que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Que lo disfruten!

Junto con esto, pronto estará mi segundo fic en capítulos. Y unas cuantas sorpresas que estoy seguro les gustarán. Saludos a mis colegas y amigas SuperBrave, KawaiiDestruction; a mis lectoras fieles Amy Black, Mary Gary, Melikav, Rina, Sol, Zitla y a todas en general!

_**->La Gran Bulnatt Briefs!**_

----------------------------------------------------

_**"La Infidelidad de mi Madre"**_

Una adolescente recorría de mal humor los pasillos de su casa. No era extraño, desde hacía varios meses que la actitud de la chiquilla era insoportable. Pero era normal para su edad. Se encerró en su habitación y encendió la música. Unos segundos después alguien golpeaba fuera:

-Bra! Ya basta mocosa! Baja el volumen de esa radio o la haré picadillos!...- sin embargo, no hubo respuesta -Bra! Si no abres la puerta AHORA la botaré de un solo golpe- se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una malhumorada peliazul tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede¿Acaso no puedo tener una vida normal en esta familia?-

-Hmp! Pero de qué hablas! Lo que estás pidiendo es ser una cualquiera! No es de una niña normal!-

-¿Yo? Pues déjame recordarte que ya no soy una NIÑAAA! Soy una adulta!- Vegeta estaba exhausto, las peleas con una adolescente de esa edad y ese carácter se habían vuelto insoportables.

-No eres una adulta! No puedes mandarte sola! PUNTO FINAL! Y baja el volumen en este instante si no quieres que lo haga yo a la fuerza!-

-Es mi radio! Al menos déjame escuchar la música que me gusta!-

-Pues a mi no me gusta- dijo lanzando al mismo tiempo un pequeño rayo de ki que hizo que el aparato se esfumara.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! TE ODIOOOOO!- cerró la puerta de un golpe y se tiró a su cama.

**Flash Back:**

Todo había empezado en la mañana en el Instituto de Bra. Todos comentaban de una gran fiesta de la Primavera que se realizaría ese sábado. En este tipo de celebraciones, se escogía a la Reina y al Rey de la fiesta, y por supuesto, Bra era candidata segura a ganar.

-Bra! Debes preparar tu vestido!- decía una chica

-Eso no será problema para ella! Su madre puede comprarle el que ella desee!- dijo otra de ellas

-No es tan simple chicas- dijo la semi saiyajin -primero debo pedir permiso, y eso no será nada fácil!- las chicas que estaban a su alrededor agacharon la cabeza -¡Pero no se preocupen! Yo siempre logro convencer a mi papá¡Déjenmelo a mí!-

-Pero Bra- dijo una tercera chica que se encontraba en el lugar -tu papá es raro, no le gustan los eventos sociales¿cómo lo harás para convencerlo?-

-¡Tranquila Patti¡Dejen todo en mis manos!-

Esa tarde, al llegar a casa, se fue directo al templo paterno: La cámara de Gravedad.

-Papá! Necesito hablarte!...- en el interior seguían los entrenamientos -Papáááááááá! Es urgenteeeeee!- pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que un serio personaje se asomó al exterior.

-Que sucede Bra. Dilo rápido que debo seguir entrenando-

-Papá! Mira lo fuerte que te ves hoy! Te ves hermoso!- el saiyajin, aunque estaba halagado, sabía que su hija se traía algo entre manos -¿Vamos adentro? Te prepararé algo delicioso.-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? A mi no puedes engañarme, lo sabes- dijo en su tono más frío.

-Nada que ver! Ya lo verás!-

Ya en el interior de la casa, y mientras el príncipe disfrutaba de una merienda, su hija lo miraba con algo de temor -Ya, dime lo que querías- dijo el saiya mientras bebía saque.

-Papá... este... tú sabes que estoy próxima a cumplir mis 16 años, no?-

-Ja! Ya veo, quieres una aeronave. Si me dejaras entrenarte no sería necesaria y utilizarías la técnica de vuelo-

-Mmmmmmm... no es eso...- la peliazul no sabía como plantear la situación -Papi¿tú crees que soy hermosa?-

-Hmp!- Vegeta se atragantó con la bebida, pero al recuperarse continuó -¿Quién es el estúpido que dijo que no lo eras¡Lo haré picadillo!-

-Papá! No es eso! Relájate!-

-Entonces por qué demonios me haces esas preguntas-

-Sólo respóndeme¿tú crees que soy hermosa?-

-Claro que lo eres, por eso debo evitar que insectos débiles se atrevan a mirarte con otros ojos-

-Eso lo tengo claro papá- lo decía mientras suspiraba -¿pero te gustaría que el resto del Instituto lo tuviera claro? Es decir¿que me dieran un título por ser hermosa?-

-Creo que ya sé para donde va esta conversación. Será mejor que confieses todo de una vez-

-De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que este sábado es el baile anual de primavera y soy candidata a reina. Así que necesito un vestido, que se lo pediré a mamá y que me dejen ir con un acompañante... ¿Qué dices papi?- decía mientras ponía su cara como una niña pequeña que quiere un dulce.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta a esas estúpidas fiestas humanas-

-¿Sí?-

-No!-

-¿Qué? Pero si sólo irá gente de mi clase! Además, que mejor que un evento para que los insectos se rindan ante una belleza como yo y me pongan una corona que lo deje claro-

-No-

-Pero papá! Estarás orgulloso de mí! Todos los chicos rendidos a mis pies! Yo seré su soberana durante toda la temporada!-

-No-

-¡Pero por qué no papá!- la chica iba perdiendo los estribos.

-Porque mi hija no es una cualquiera que se pasea delante de todos mostrando sus atributos. No lo permitiré, así que es mi decisión final! Ahora debo seguir entrenando...-

**Fin del Flash Back:**

--------------------------------------------------------

Evidentemente las cosas no resultaron como la menor de los Vegeta Briefs quería. Se quedó sin permiso, sin vestido, y por levantarle la voz a su padre, sin radio.

Esa noche, salió a hurtadillas de su habitación. Su gran inteligencia, propia de su madre, la había hecho inventar hacía algunos años unos aretes que hacían desaparecer el ki de cualquier individuo. Se los puso, mientras dejaba otro aparato que emitía su energía vital debajo de las sábanas.  
Lo pasó de maravilla, de hecho, fue elegida la reina de la promoción. Sentía tanto orgullo, que se dejó fotografiar a diestra y siniestra con todos los muchachos del Instituto. Había vencido: a su padre, a las envidiosas que querían tomar su lugar y a sí misma.  
Regresó a eso de medianoche, esperando que no ser sorprendida. Cruzó gran parte de las estancias, hasta que escuchó que alguien hablaba secretamente por teléfono.

-"_Maldición¿qué hace mamá hablando a estas horas?_"- se preguntó, mientras su instinto saiyajin y su intriga materna la hacían cómplice de espionaje.

-Sí! Realmente hace días que no me llamabas!...- se produjo un silencio, seguramente la persona al otro lado del teléfono le hablaba -... ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso, que pasaría si me descubren! Vegeta nunca me lo perdonaría-

-"_De qué diablos estás hablando mamá_"- pensaba mientras seguía escuchando.

-Mejor hablamos mañana, no quiero que me descubran. Cuídate mucho! Besos! Adiós!- colgó

_-"¿Besos?..._"- Bra se imaginó lo peor -"_¿A quién le puede dar besos mi mamá?_"- de pronto, pensó lo peor _-"... mamá... ¿es infiel a papá?..._"- su rostro se palideció -"_No es posibleeeee!_"- Regresó a su alcoba totalmente anonadada. Si quería averiguar algo, debía ser muy precavida. Si le contaba a su padre, éste nunca le creería, menos su hermano, y le contarían a su madre. Esto era muy delicado. Se decidió a investigar con cautela, reunir la mayor cantidad de pistas, y luego encarar a solas a Bulma. Era la mejor manera de demostrar que era una adulta. Tendría todo listo en la mañana. Con la angustia, olvidó por completo la fiesta, su coronación y su felicidad; en este momento lo primordial en su cabeza era su madre, y la posible infidelidad. Lo pensaría en la mañana, con esto, se quedó dormida.

En la mañana, todo parecía normal en el desayuno de los Vegeta Briefs, a excepción de la menor de la casa. Durante la merienda, Bra miraba de muy mal humor a su madre.

-¿Aún estás enfadada por lo de la fiesta de anoche?-

-Hmp!- Bra hacía un gesto de manos cruzadas y mirada en otro ángulo idéntico a cierto príncipe.

-Pues no tienes por qué estar enojada conmigo, ya que acudiste con tu padre sabiendo su respuesta-

-No mamá, no es eso lo que me preocupa-

-¿Puedes ser clara y decirle qué demonios te pasa Bra?- intervino su padre.

-Pues algo que debería afectarte, pero al parecer todos son ciegos. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo, una pequeña niña que nadie toma en cuenta, para hacerte entender algo de tanta importancia?-

-¿De qué diablos hablas hija!- preguntó Bulma preocupada

-Nada mamá, nada que una niña tonta e inmadura pueda entender. Con permiso,- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa -debo ir al Instituto-

Ambos padres quedaron mirándose intrigados

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bra anoche¿Fuiste muy duro con ella?-

-La mocosa tuvo su merecido. Nadie puede faltarme el respeto-

-Mmmmm, entonces fuiste duro con ella. No te das cuenta! Ella tiene tu carácter y mi personalidad. ¿Sabes lo que yo hice cuando mi mamá me dijo que era una pequeña inmadura?-

-Ja! No se pueden comparar ustedes dos. Tú eras una niña mimada!-

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices¿Pero quieres saberlo?-

-Me da lo mismo mujer-

-Pues déjame decirte que invente el famoso Radar del Dragón y me escapé de casa para demostrarles que podía vivir sin su ayuda-

-Hmp! Jajaja! Con Bra no será igual, sabe mis reacciones y que la puedo encontrar en cualquier lugar del planeta a través del ki-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Hmp¿Por qué?-

-Acompáñame Vegeta- Bulma llevó al príncipe hasta la habitación de su hija, y abrió un pequeño cajón y en de una diminuta caja sacó un par de aretes, que a simple vista se veían comunes y corrientes.

-Vegeta, a pesar de no ser una guerrera¿puedo transmitir energía?-

-A qué viene esa pregunta-

-¡Contéstame Vegeta¡Puedo o no!-

-Si puedes mujer...- decía esto mientras su mujer se ponía cada arete en sus orejas -... puede que tú energía sea muy débil pero yo puedo sent...- Vegeta quedó en blanco -¡Qué pasó! No tienes kiii!-

-Precisamente... ¿Quién crees que inventó algo tan extraordinario?-

-Hmp!- el saiyajin estaba anonadado -¿Quieres decir qué...-

-Exácto! Ganaste el premio mayor!-

-Déjate de niñerías¿quieres?-

-Que no se entere que vimos esto, pero ten en cuenta algo, es hija tuya y mía! No debería sorprenderte! Recuerda que los hijos sales "aumentados y corregidos"-

-Hmp! No me sorprende, pero creo que deberé ser aún más estricto-

-No sé si sea la solución, pero sé cauteloso, o nunca confiará en nosotros. Está pasando por una edad muy difícil. Tiene la misma edad que yo tenía cuando me escapé de casa para reunir las Esferas del Dragón, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba, pero que no las encontré hasta muchos años después-

-No me hagas reír, ya te dije que Bra no es como tú!- decía mientras se dirigía a entrenar -nos vemos para comer, ya no quiero perder más tiempo-

-Como quieras Vegeta, como quieras...-

----------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Bra no pudo concentrarse en las clases, sólo pensaba en su madre, en cómo la descubriría.

-Bra¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una de las chicas

-Mmmm... Nada, no te preocupes-

-Deberías estar feliz por lo de anoche¿o descubrieron que te escapaste de casa?- dijo otra que se encontraba en el lugar.

-No¿Estás loca? A mi nadie me descubre!- dijo una enfadada Briefs -Y claro que estoy feliz por mi logro! Si mi único pecado en esta vida es ser tan bella! Jajajajajaj!- todas las chicas, al escuchar esto, les salió una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras pensaban que con este comentario nada malo podía pasar en la cabeza de Bra. Sin embargo, la chica estaba preocupada. El miedo de descubrir una infidelidad le aterraba, que sus padres dejaran de estar juntos. Sus amigas que tenían papás separados vivían una vida bastante inusual; debían vivir con uno de sus padres y visitar al otro. Pensó en su padre, si se iba de la Corporación no tendría donde ir. Seguramente vagaría por el planeta y tendría una vida miserable y triste. Y a pesar de estar enojada con él en esos momentos, no deseaba por ningún motivo esa vida para su progenitor.

Al llegar a casa, sus dudas no disminuyeron, ya que escuchó a su madre con una amiga en el salón. Como buena adolescente, decidió escuchar sin importar las consecuencias.

-Bulma! Cómo desapareciste por tantos años!- decía una señora mayor, un poco más que su madre, de cabellos azules como todas las que en ese momento se encontraban en el living.

-Jajaja! La vida familiar es muy difícil! Más aún con alguien como Vegeta e hijos como los que tengo! Bra está en plena adolescencia y se a puesto muy rebelde últimamente-

-Pero¿cuántos años tiene tu hija menor?-

-Dieciséis, es la edad más difícil!-

-Jajajaja! Yo te conocí con esa edad si mal no recuerdo!-

-Lo sé! Era una chiquilla en esa época!-

-"_Vamos mamá, dime lo que quiero escuchar_"- pensaba una impaciente hija detrás de un mueble.

-Sí! Cuando yo te conocí pensé que tú y Goku...- Bra puso extrema atención en estos momentos.

-Pero de qué hablas Lunch! Él era un niño!-

-Tienes razón, pero recuerdo que ustedes siempre estaban juntos, más de lo que estabas con Yamcha incluso-

-Es cierto. Yamcha solía sacarme de mis casillas con facilidad- ambas mujeres rieron al mismo tiempo luego de este comentario.

-¿Goku nunca más dio señales de vida? Me refiero a... bueno... después de que se fue con el Dragón-

Bulma agachó la cabeza y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla de forma muy disimulada -Es muy triste la forma en que se fue-

Bra estaba algo desconcertada con la reacción de su madre. Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas. De inmediato se imaginó al insecto de Kakarotto rondando a su madre -"Es un desgraciado! Él estaba casado!"-

-¿Pero no han sentido su presencia¿No que los muchachos podían hacer eso?-

-Hay veces en las que Vegeta sale desesperado de la habitación, porque al parecer siente su ki, pero creo que Goku se manifiesta entre nosotros todo el tiempo. No te imaginas como lo extraño. Era una persona muy importante para mi...- Lunch miraba a su vieja amiga con nostalgia, nostalgia de todas las aventuras que solían vivir cuando eran jóvenes -Pero aunque no lo creas, Goku siempre da sorpresas-

Todas estas palabras se procesaban a mil por hora en la cabeza de Bra -"_Ya veo... Así que ese insecto nunca se fue!... Sólo estaba escondido!... Y mi madre lo ve! Qué vergüenza! Pobre papá! Su mujer lo engaña con su peor enemigo_!"- por fin decidió salir de su escondite, quedando al descubierto de las dos mujeres que hasta el momento no habían notado la presencia de la tercera en el lugar -No puedo creerlo, menos de ti- decía la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Bra¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No pensé que después de tantos años engañes a papá con su rival de toda la vida!- Bulma se quedó pensando, y cuando reaccionó, no pudo evitar la escapada de una risa.

-Jajajajaa! Pero de qué hablas¿Goku? Jajajaja-

-Te ríes de mi, sólo porque soy una niña según todos! Pero ya basta! Es hora de que papá se entere de la clase de mujer que eres!- en este momento se fue corriendo en busca de su padre, mientras Bulma y Lunch se quedaron anonadadas mirándose la una a la otra.

Mientras tanto, una muy alterada peliazul llegaba a la cámara de gravedad.

-Papááááá!- decía mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas. Vegeta al escucharla, se detuvo de inmediato para ver qué le pasaba a su pequeña princesa.

-Qué sucede?- dijo en un tono paterno muy distinto a lo usual

-Mamá te engaña!- Vegeta puso una cara de pregunta en su rostro -Con el insecto de Kakarotto! Está aquí! En la Tierra! Está vivo!- su padre no sabía que contestar. Sabía que eso no era posible, pero la convicción de su hija era tal que siguió callado -Y mamá lo ve a tus espaldas! Ella lo negará pero tendrás que confiar en mí! Porque ya soy una adulta!- con esto Vegeta comprendió todo, y sólo rió hasta hartarse. Por su reacción, Bra se puso roja de rabia -¿Acaso no me crees?- El príncipe dejó de reír de inmediato. Miró a su hija con su cara más fría, la tomó por la cintura, la puso sobre sus hombros y salió con ella volando a toda velocidad.

-Papááá! Qué haces!-

-Ya lo verás mocosa! Sé paciente alguna vez en tu vida!-

-Que no me llames MOCOSA!-

-Cuando me demuestres que no lo eres no te llamaré así! Por ahora cállate!-

-Pero a donde me llevas!-

-Te dije que te callaras!-

Luego de varios minutos, padre e hija llegaron a un lugar desértico. Se podía ver mucha vegetación, pero en el centro, se encontraba un gran cráter, uno con mucha historia. Ambos aterrizaron precisamente en aquel lugar. Bra miraba con sus grandes ojos a su padre, tratando de encontrar en los suyos una explicación para todo esto.

-Espero que no tengas que morir para darte cuenta de todas las cosas que tienes en tu vida- lo decía con su tono frío típico, pero había algo diferente: nostalgia. Bra permanecía callada todo el tiempo, mirando cada detalle del lugar. Creía haber visitado esta zona en historias de la niñez, cuando su imaginación volaba en los relatos que su padre secretamente le contaba antes de dormir -Sé que sabes en qué lugar estamos, ya te había narrado esta historia anteriormente- era como si pudiera leer su mente en esos momentos -Tienes todo lo que podrías desear, igual que yo...- permaneció callado por unos segundos -... Pero yo tuve que morir para darme cuenta, y sólo espero que no suceda lo mismo contigo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sólo te diré una cosa. Te trataré como una adulta cuando me demuestres que aprecias todo lo que tienes, eres una mujer extraordinaria. También te respetaré cuando tus acciones y tus comentarios sean con fundamentos que puedas demostrar, no porque escuchaste una conversación luego de volver de tu fiesta del Instituto- Bra se quedó helada. Todo el tiempo su padre estuvo al tanto de su escape. Se sentía avergonzada y arrepentida -Y para que lo tengas claro...- a estas alturas se podía ver al príncipe miraba al cielo buscando en ellos una respuesta a sus preguntas más privadas -Kakarotto ya no está en este mundo, y si lo estuviera...- Bra prestó especial atención en lo siguiente -... lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos- Bra pensó que Vegeta había descubierto a Bulma, por el tono del comentario. Éste se dio cuenta, por lo que decidió terminar el punto de su frase -Ves! Eso demuestra tu inmadurez!- ella volvió a mirarlo -Pero no tiene nada que ver con tu madre. El que yo quiera matarlo es porque nosotros dejamos asuntos pendientes en el pasado. Además... Goku siempre fue muy ingenuo para tu Bulma. Realmente ella perdía la paciencia con él al igual que yo- se elevó dejando a Bra en el lugar.

-Papáá! Adonde vas! Piensas dejarme aquí en medio de la nada! PAPÁÁ!- Vegeta le arrojó una cápsula, que se abrió cuando calló al suelo. De ella salió una pequeña moto y un pequeño estuche.

-Me demostrarás que has madurado si logras volver a casa con esa moto, te tomará un día o dos... así aprenderás que no deberías negarte a que te entrene... Y una cosa más, si no quieres que te encuentre, te traje esos estúpidos aretes tuyos-

Diciendo esto salió volando, dejando a una adolescente con un gran problema. Estaba arrepentida sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos de cualquier civilización. Se subió a la moto y comenzó el camino de regreso. Efectivamente le tomó dos días llegar a casa. Llena de moretones, muerta de hambre y de vergüenza, la recibieron ambos padres.

Sin embargo una duda aún perseguía a su mente inexperta... ¿Quién era la persona con la que su madre hablaba a esas altas horas de la madrugada? Pues queridos lectores, debo decirles que era el mayor de los Vegeta Briefs. Así es amigos míos, era Trunks, que se encontraba al otro lado del planeta realizando negociaciones para exportar unos vehículos al continente del Este. Es decir¿a quién más podría mandarle besos? Ah! Y con respecto al comentario que le hizo: "ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso, que pasaría si me descubren! Vegeta nunca me lo perdonaría" simplemente se refería sobre ir a verlo unos días a la ciudad. Me refiero a que Vegeta no puede vivir sin su mujer... Eso todos lo sabemos!

**_Fin._**


End file.
